Lives Relived
by The Atomic Cafe
Summary: AU. Harry and his parents survived Voldemort's attack, but still lost someone close to them. How has Harry's life changed from living with the Dursleys?


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that you may recognize here. All characters and places belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Author's Notes: First off, here is one of my first multiple chaptered stories. Hopefully it will be worthy of Snoogle at some time.  
  
This plot bunny came from a nice girl who's name I have forgotten, but I will include it at the end when I remember.  
  
The challenge was a story where the Potters' are all alive and happy, but someone close to them did die. I had to think really hard on how to work this all out.  
  
Warnings: AU for now.  
**  
A door was knocked off if its hinges and Lily swung around to face the wall, cradling a small child in her arms. Harry stopped mid-yawn and broke into tears. Lily tried to hush him for the time being, but it came to no end. James pulled his wand from the nightstand and stopped, armed, in front of the bedroom door. Any second now.  
Any second now. Any second now. James was sweating, his hand fumbling with his wand. He planned for nothing bad to happen as he knew he could trust Peter to be secret keeper.  
His thoughts broke off as Harry's wails increased in volume and Voldemort made it to the bedroom. Dark robes billowed about him, his wand pointed straight at Harry. Lily did not seem to see as she crouched down onto the floor, trying to hide.  
James moved his gaze and started aiming a spell at Voldemort, but it was deflected. James ducked the ray of red light and jumped in front of Voldemort. If he had to die for his son and wife, he would.  
Before James could try anything else against Voldemort, another figure was quickly making his way into the room, wand aloft. James almost grinned as he remembered the one person that they went straight to to tell the address to.  
Dumbledore.  
Dumbledore started yelling the words that James never thought he would hear from him; "Avada Kedav-"  
Voldemort turned in time and said the spell with a great speed that James could barely understand. Two rays of green light hit each other at the same time and deflected. Voldemort yelled a split second before green flashed in his eyes. Dumbledore managed to duck it but it hit a lone figure at the doorway.  
Peter Pettigrew.  
  
Less than twenty minutes later, a rather large crowd was hovering nearby. The house could still not be seen by most people as the dead secret keeper still held the secret, as much of a traitor as he is.  
Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, and James Potter were in the living room, a tense silence now filling the room. Lily was still shocked and was trying to get Harry to sleep. She made her way out into the room a few minutes later. Only Dumbledore had managed time to change into robes and everyone else wore their nightdresses.  
"So, Peter did it?" Sirius asked hollowly. James and Dumbledore nodded. The raven haired man buried his face in his hands, sighing. It was obvious that he was still worrying about what could have been. Remus awkwardly gave him a pat on the back and turned to James.  
"Peter was the secret keeper. I have that down. Do you know how long this must have been happening?"  
"At least a year," James sighed. He leaned back into the chair. Lily made her way out of the room and came back a few minutes later holding five cups and a pot of tea. All but Sirius grabbed a cup.  
"Sirius, calm down." Lily walked over to him and sat down on his other side. "We're all alive. Well, not Peter, but we are."  
"That little rat," Sirius snarled under his breath. "If I could get my hands on hi-"  
"He's already dead," Remus cut in shortly. Dumbledore was still strangely quiet, not yet speaking. He seemed to be thinking.  
"This house will not be accessable ever again," he noted. "The secret keeper is dead. He cannot be used to rid of the spell. Now that Voldemort's gone, you may need to move somewhere else and get a different secret keeper."  
"A different secret keeper?" James asked. "You mean we have to still be hidden? Voldemort is dead. Plus, what will become of this house?"  
"We will leave it for some unfortunate soul to walk into a sprain his ankle," Dumbledore said, a twinkle in his eyes. "And Voldemort is gone, but possibly not dead."  
Remus looked away from Sirius to Dumbledore. "But you even saw him get hit by the spell."  
Dumbledore looked him solemnly in the eye. "A time will come when you see that you may be wrong."  
  
Nine years passed very quickly. Harry was already ten before their eyes, and only one year remained before he would have to go to Hogwarts. The boy looked like his father, had his mother's eyes, and Sirius' sense of humor thanks to his godfather being around more often than anyone else.  
Lily and James were stuck going to a meeting with Dumbledore and had to leave Harry with Sirius and Remus. James found this all well. Lily did not.  
"James, dear, I trust your friends, but Sirius tends to be a tad... eccentric." She was struggling for words and the fact that her hair would not stay in place did not help. She angrily pushed her bangs back.  
"That's what we have Remus for. I mean, he's responsible and –"Lily cut him off.  
"Yes, but Sirius tends to overpower him with his will." James laughed and pulled her into the living room where Harry was drawing pictures. Two loud bangs came from outside and James could tell the two had managed to apparate to the door. He opened it and saw both already soaked through.  
Sirius was rather tall compared to everyone there. His black hair fell into his eyes and was plastered to his face already. His gray eyes were smiling as was his mouth at James. His tanned skin looked rather pale in the dark of the day. He wore a sweater with red and gold, which showed his never ending support of Gryffindor.  
Remus was tall, too, but not to Sirius' extent. His slowly graying brown hair hung in his eyes, dripping. He, unlike Sirius, was slightly frowning. A long-sleeved blue shirt hung onto his small frame, also dripping.  
"I see it's raining," James snickered, looking to the sky. A few drops got his glasses and he took them off to clean them. Lily gave an uncertain look at the two men. Before she could say a word to them, James waved to his friends and apparated himself and Lily out.  
The two men made their way to the living room where Harry still had not moved from. His green eyes flashed up and he smiled at them. Sirius sat down on the floor next to Harry and Remus took his other side on a chair.  
"Hey, Harry!" Sirius greeted, giving Harry a rather strong pat on the back. Harry fell forward for a moment but regained his position. "What do you suggest we do today?" Harry shrugged. "How about take a spin on my motorcycle?"  
Harry grinned and shook his head. Remus cocked an eyebrow. "Sirius, I think we're supposed to keep him alive." Sirius laughed at Remus.  
"How about we play Quidditch?" Harry looked excited at this, but Remus scolded Sirius.  
"Sirius! How can you suggest that? It's raining, muddy, dark, and we have to keep Harry alive."  
"Aren't you just a spoilsport?" Sirius muttered good naturedly. Remus did not answer. "Why don't you suggest something then?"  
Remus sighed and turned in the chair slightly. "Fine. Do whatever you want to get yourself killed. I don't feel good enough to stop you."  
Sirius managed a look up at the cloudy sky and saw the bright outline of a gibbous moon. "Why did you come, then?" Remus ignored him again and sighed.  
Harry looked up at Remus, green eyes obviously thinking. "Are you alright?" Remus nodded again, hoping for no trouble to come out of this. He did not think that either James or Lily had told Harry he was a werewolf yet. "Because I know that you're a werewolf." _Maybe they did_, Remus thought, mentally cringing. Harry pulled out a thick black book from under the papers he was drawing on. It was labeled All About Dark Creatures And Defenses Against Them. Remus cringed again.  
Sirius couldn't help but snicker at Remus's expression.  
  
**Aha! The first chapter is done. I am very happy. I'll try and update as soon as I can.  
  
Mantuar**


End file.
